


Once more, Seventeen

by HoneyChips4090



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bisexual Veronica Sawyer, Dead Kurt Kelly and Ram Sweeney, F/F, F/M, Ghost Heather Chandler, Jason ''J. D.'' Dean Lives, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyChips4090/pseuds/HoneyChips4090
Summary: Dear diary,It's been more than two years since the deaths of four teenagers: Heather Chandler, Ram Sweeney, Kurt Kelly, and Jason Dean.Four people who didn't need to die. My teenage angst has a body count, but it isn't effecting me negatively anymore- which is good.Everyone freaked out that this year, 2000, was the end of the world.Buncha idiots they were.My dad bought me a Windows computer- which better than the family DOS computer we had before. I can write down my new journal/diary entries into text documents.The power of technology, I guess.[Story on pause]
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Kurt Kelly/Ram Sweeney, Martha Dunnstock & Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. September 1st, 2000

Dear diary,

It's been more than two years since the deaths of four teenagers: Heather Chandler, Ram Sweeney, Kurt Kelly, and Jason Dean.

Four people who didn't need to die. My teenage angst has a body count, but it isn't effecting me negatively anymore- which is good.

Everyone freaked out that this year, 2000, was the end of the world.  
Buncha idiots they were.

My dad bought me a Windows computer- which better than the family DOS computer we had before. I can write down my new journal/diary entries into text documents.  
The power of technology, I guess.

[Saved. Sept. 1, 2000 2:45 PM]

Veronica looks up from her computer, her mother at the door. "Hey mom."  
She smiles at her daughter. "Come to the table and tell me and your father how your first day of college was."

"Alright, I'll pop down in a moment."

"I made your favorite, spaghetti."

"Sounds great."

Veronica's mother leaves the room, heading downstairs and outside.

Veronica looks back at the new entry, rather satisfied, and exits the window. She puts on a sweater and heads to the table outside. Her father squints at the newspaper in his hands, bringing it further from his face.

"Why do I fill out these damn crossword puzzles?"

She sits down and smiles. "Cause you're an idiot." She states, picking up a fork and begins to enjoy her spaghetti.

He looks up from the paper and nods. "Oh yeah, that's it." He writes down the word 'instantaneous' on across number 7.

Her mother looks at her. "So, college.."

"Yeah, right. Martha's in the same art class as I am, so that's great."

"What about Heather and Heather?"

"We have uh.." She things for a moment, twirling her fork around the noodles. "Surprisingly, they took a course in theature with me."

"That's wonderful dear."

Veronica finishes her meal. "Can't stay long, gotta motor if I want to make it to rehersals."

Her father puts the newspaper down. "Have a good time there, practice hard okay?"

She smiles at her father, and kisses his forehead. "I'll remember every line."


	2. Heather and Heather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I confuse Heather Duke and Heather McNamara so much. I'm sorry if I get them mixed up with eachother.

Dear diary,

Heather and Heather. Those two have changed a lot since high school.

Heather McNamara went to the doctor about her old Bulimia problems- and so far, the past 2 years of her life have been puke free.  
She's given up her colorful yellow blazers for a more eye pleasing variety of colored clothing.

And for Heather Duke? Well-

"Veronica, we need to start soon. You're going to have to put that old journal in your bag." Heather politely speaks, moving a strand of red hair that was bothering her face. "Can you help me pass out the scripts to everyone?"

Sawyer puts her pen and journal into her bag, closing it. "Yeah- sure. I'll help out." She stands, and receives a half of the pile.  
"So, Little Shop of Horrors... who picked it?" Veronica skims the pages of the top script.

The redhead glances from person to person, giving each one their necessary copy of the musical's script. Duke returns to her friend after she empties her hands. "You see those two boys- the one in the black sweater and the other in a dark jacket?" She gestures to such people.

Veronica turns her attention to where Heather Duke is pointing. "Uh, they both look like someone I've seen before.." She whispers.

"Heather, Veronica-" Heather McNamara walks up to her and Duke. "Come on, this is no time to act like high schoolers. We're 19 now." She turns her gaze to Duke. "And put that book down. Please."

Heather Duke looks up from her old copy of Moby Dick, rather apologetic. "Sorry Heather." She places it down on the edge of the stage.

McNamara sighs. "Since you're playing Audrey, I want you to take this seriously V." She holds Sawyer's hands, gripping them gently with a concerned look.

Veronica gives her a sarcastic smile. "I'll take this seriously as long as you keep living lesbianly-"

The blonde drops Veronica's hands and shoves her shoulder. "Shut UP! Heather doesn't know about it yet!" She hisses in a slightly hostile whisper.

Veronica smiles. "Just let her know. It's so obvious that you like Duke."

Heather rolls her eyes and walks away.


	3. Off-Broadway JD (or Ryan, as he prefers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're not gonna have a JD fight. I'm using both for the story.
> 
> Musical JD is precious broken boi.  
> Movie JD is cold and methodical big bro.
> 
> I'm using their actor's first names so nobody gets confused.
> 
> Hi Natt.

Ryan taps his index finger on the window, once, twice, then three times.

He's been impatiently waiting a month or so to surprise Veronica-- even if Christian told him to "stay calm, the opportunity will rise soon enough", he couldn't contain his giddy excitement for much longer.

Keeping his balance, he makes sure that Veronica's gift is secure in his grip as he watches her walk over and unlock the window.  
Ryan's grinning like a child. He lets himself in, closes the window, and places the box on Sawyer's dresser.

She seems unimpressed- crossing her arms with a cold gaze. "Here to try and kill me again?"

"No, 'course not." He gestures to the small box. "I got you a gift. So go ahead, open it-"  
"Pills? Drain-o? Those so called 'german suicide bullets'? Tell me what it is first, JD." Veronica isn't going near the box, making Ryan nervous.  
"No! No it's none of those things- I promise, you'll absolutely love it." He reassures, gesturing once more to the box.

Sawyer rubs her temples and sighs, stressed. "You can't win me back with Snack Shack coupons-"

Dean blinks, puzzled. "Snack Shack? What's that?"  
"Listen, Betty Finn and Martha are downstairs-"  
"Betty? Who's Betty?"

Annoyed and tired of his questions, she opens the window. "Listen just- just go. I have to go downstairs for dinner with friends anyways."

Ryan's expression hardens, now angry he picks up the box. "JUST OPEN THE-"

Veronica covers his mouth and shoves him into her closet, she hears her mother walk upstairs and sits down at the computer.  
"I heard yelling, is everything alright?" Mrs. Sawyer opens her daughter's bedroom door.

"Yeah mom, it was just the computer. You know- videos and stuff."

She looks at her daughter for a moment. "Come downstairs soon, your friends are waiting for you."

"I will, just give me a moment."

Her mother closes the door and Veronica sighs with relief. Ryan exits the closet, still holding the box. "Please- just open it." He speak in a defeated tone as he places the cardboard box in her hands. Slowly, and rather hesitantly, she opens the flaps of the box. It surprised her for sure- for the contents inside is a small grey kitten.  
"Christian was going to leave it where it was, but I took it with me when he wasn't looking. See, Ram junior's mom got ran over by his motorcycle and-"  
"Wait hold on. You named the cat Ram?" She raises an eyebrow as she gently strokes the said sleeping kitten.

Ryan scratches his chin, pacing back and forth. "Christian and I are the same person. We're both Jason Dean, but I'm not HIM- I'm not cold and unfeeling. Whatever Christian did to do is different from what I did with.."  
"Than what you did to YOUR Veroncia?" Veronica sits down on her bed with Ram junior in her arms.  
"I named him in hopes that you could forgive what Christian did." He sits down on the window.

Sawyer looks at Ryan with a melancholic smile. "How come you weren't the Jason Dean that I got?"

"I guess I was just.." He shrugs. "Based on the original."

"Why don't you come downstairs and meet Betty?"


	4. [Pre-chapter 3] Not even hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so now I'm a senior in high school. Time has passed and man, I nearly forgot about this. Things have happened and changed so much. I've realized I'm a system, along with Ryan and Christian being a part of it. (Smol musical boye is an absolute joy) They say hello.  
> Lastly, I'm currently on a small vacation so I'll try to update this ol' story of mine.  
> P.s: This was supposed to be before chapter three but I guess I never put it in. So I'll do that now.

Christan looks around the nearly empty theater, and spots the one he's looking for.

Veronica.  
HIS Veronica.

'A perfect set of circumstances.' He thinks to himself as he begins to walk up to her with his hands in his pocket.

"So we can tell her hi?"

He stops in his tracks, turning to Ryan.  
"What in hell makes you think that we can casually talk to her?" He hits him in the back of his head. "You stay here, and I will go to her."

Ryan stays on the ground, out of sight as Christian approaches Veronica.

"Hey. Amigo." He smoothly purrs.

She turns, registering who he could possibly be. "Who-"

Christian holds up his hand as if gesturing the flipping of a bird. "You remember me, right?"

"That's.. how the hell is that possible?" Veronica backs up. "You're dead, I saw you explode-"

"Ah. That's where you're right. But, hell sent me back. Second chances are rare Veronica. And this is mine."  
Veronica grabs the copy of Moby Dick and throws it at him with nearly pinpoint accuracy- but he catches it.

"Nice try, but I'm not dying twice. Not yet." He chuckles as he tosses the book back. "Besides, a small book can't kill someone."

"This- this is a dream. I'm still in bed, I'm-"

"No sweetheart, this ain't a dream. It's not a nightmare either. Be happy, I came all the way from the pits of hell to see you again." He smiles, raising his arms up.  
"Surprise."


	5. Chapter 5

Betty blinks, in complete awe of this small childish being that she assumed to be a manipulative and scheming personification of evil. Playing with a kitten.

She glances at Veronica.

Veronica looks back, gesturing with her head to him. "It's not worth the time to explain him."

She gives a small hand gesture of understanding. "You don't have to, this is fine Veronica, really. Shocking- but okay."

They turn back to watch him.

Ryan scoops up the small kitten and brings it over to Martha, who rubs the kit's head. He smiles at her. "Thanks for taking care of Veronica. I mean it."  
As he sits down next to her, Martha gives him a small smile.

"Hey, Dean, what happened after you died?" Betty asks.

He smiles, returning to a one sided conversation with quiet Martha.

"So you've worked on feeling better about yourself?"

She nods.

"That's good! I want to do the same myself, but I couldn't possibly start. I would probably scare someone into kingdom come."

She gives a snort through her nose.

Betty speaks up. "Dean, what happened after the blast-"

"It does sound funny, but I really have no idea where to start."

Martha gestures to a business card on the coffee table.

He looks at it. "Therapy?"

Betty approaches him. "Dean-" 

"I'm not sure about therapy.." He avoids Betty's eye contact, looking at Martha.  
"I don't have problems."  
Ram jr mews, wiggling out of Ryan's hands and plops onto Martha's lap.

Veronica shakes him gently. "Are you half deaf? Betty asked you a question."  
No reply. She shakes him a bit more. "Do you have corn nuts for braincells or are you just ignoring her? Hey-"

He looks at her, and that's all she needs to see.

"Oh, um.. I'm sorry. Maybe that's something we shouldn't be asking."

Betty looks away, rubbing her arm.

Veronica pats her on the back. "Let's cheer up the mood with something from Snack Shack. I'll buy."

Ryan perks up a bit. "Does it sell slushies?"

"Yeah, they sell a few flavors. What would you like, coke or cherry?"

"..cherry."


End file.
